


Trapped in a Vault

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Zion fucked Miracle up something bad. Learning what happened to the occupants of Vault 11 was even worse. As much as he’s sworn never to return to those places, part of him will always be there.That’s what he hates the most.
Series: Fallout Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114





	Trapped in a Vault

I try to find light wherever I can

In the dim

In the shadowed

In the fading cascade of twilight

It’s not hard

Most of the time

The beauty of Zion nearly shrouded the pain of it from me

Hid the history

Hid the hurt

Hid the scars that keep me from returning

Didn’t understand why the locals weren’t allowed at the old sites

The old places

Before the bombs

Before the black rain

Now I know

I don’t like being ignorant

I understand theirs though

It’s safer that way

They have enough burden to carry

Their customs keep the past from weighing on them

Keeps the struggles, the pain from them

Keeps the dying, the dead from them

I envy that innocence

And I thought I’d left that pain in Zion

There’s a place though, an awful place back home

Hidden in the earth

Behind a heavy door

Mired in promises of a better life

They’re all lies

I’d never had trouble in these places before

Crumbling

Rusted

But an adventure, no matter the danger

This one though...

They fed their rulers to the whims of the men that dug that hole for them

One

By

One

By

One

You led

You protected

You died

They all knew

And they fed it

Again

And

Again

Terrified that resistance would mean the death of them all

I’ve been there

Seen the survivors of their final struggle

Heard their words

Suffered their resolve

One day, finally, they said “No more.”

Instead of murder, the vault released them

They broke under that weight

Mourned

And died

Taking their lives themselves

The burden too heavy to bear

One left

Just one

Just as I do

Stumbling out that heavy door

Weighed down by that knowledge

Feet like lead

A place I will never return

Vault 11


End file.
